Science in the Shadows
by Forest Angel
Summary: Totally AU fic crossover with CSI:New York. The New York team have cases of a curious vampire wannabe MO and in searching for a scientific solution find themselves out of their depth. Help comes from a strange source. Can science answer everything?
1. Dark Alleys

_AN: This is the same story as posted on CSI:NY by Open Hearts Catch Dreams, as this is a collaboration. Normal disclaimers apply._

_AN2: First chapter is set wholly in New York to set the scene, the Scoobies appear in Chapter 2. Laura is an OC of mine._

* * *

**1. Dark Alleys**

Mac Taylor ducked under the crime tape at the end of an alley in a rough area of the city near a nightclub and walked towards the lead detective on duty who was talking to several officers around the scene. "Hey Laura, welcome back, hadn't expected to see you tonight."

"Hi Mac. Short straw, one of us had to be on call. What is it with 3am call outs and dingy back alleys? Have you been saving this for me?" she replied.

"Tried not to. What have you got for me?" he asked.

"Is it Halloween or something? This is weird. If I didn't know better I would be reporting it as a vampire attack. Whoever did it left teeth marks on the neck, vic probably bled out." She answered glancing around the gathered crowd.

"Bite marks eh? I heard something about a similar case a few days ago, B shift had it." He commented.

"Know who was lead detective I'll pull the file?" she asked.

"Fred Wallis I think" he replied.

"I'll check it out scene's all yours" She turned towards the gathered crowd by the crime tape.

Mac began taking photos of the scene as Laura reached the tape. "Detective Stevens, haven't seen you around for a while." Greeted one of the officers.

"Hi Joe, you didn't hear my news? Don and I just got back from Mexico."

She grinned showing him her left hand.

"You two really hit it off then, so I guess its Detective Flack then now?" He asked.

"You got it. How are things at the 22? Mac says this is the second case this week with the same MO." She answered.

"Creepy if you ask me, heard the 35th pulled something the other day."

"Any of these people around when you guys arrived?" she asked wondering who to talk to first.

"Most are just the looky loos, that tall guy in the shadows seems to be quite interested though. The guy that called it in has gone back to the precinct with my partner to make a statement. I'll make sure you get the details." He offered.

"Thanks." Laura cast her eyes around the scene again. Mac was now processing the body. Laura headed towards the guy in the shadows.

Mac bent to take a closer look at the body of the young woman. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, which was splayed around her on the wet concrete revealing the gaping wound in her neck and pale complexion. What puzzled Mac as he shone his flashlight around the victim was the lack of blood which he expected to see for such a wound and from her pale skin she had lost a lot of blood. Taking further photos of the victim he glanced over to Laura as she approached a tall figure in the shadows standing alone by the crime tape. He watched for a moment with a sense of unease.

Laura was aware of Mac's eyes on her as she approached the mystery man. She smiled to herself, she knew he was looking out for her and she knew why, if anything happened a certain person on the team would be out for blood … and would probably get it too.

"Excuse me sir, did you witness the attack?" she asked.

He looked at the body then at her. "no, I didn't. What happened?" he asked politely, his calm manner doing nothing to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

"We don't know yet, is there anything you can tell us which might help?" she pressed, getting the feeling this guy knew more than he was saying.

"The cops were already here when I came by. You got a serial killer on your hands?" he asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Laura looked puzzled.

"Wasn't there another case a few days ago like this one?" he asked.

"Can't answer that, why are you so interested? You a reporter?" she quizzed.

"Nothing like that" he answered "I just have this feeling that this is not the first case of this kind and it won't be your last." He turned to walk away.

"Wait, I think you know more than you're saying" said Laura ducking under the tape to catch up to the man. "Can't you tell us anything?"

He looked at her. "Just be careful."

"Detective Flack!" one of the officers called her, she turned around.

"I'm almost done here give me a minute" she called back and turned back to the mystery man, who had vanished. She looked around for a minute then returned to the scene.

Later back at the morgue Mac walked in to see Sid and get the results of the autopsy.

"Here's the man! Hey Mac." Called Sid as Mac walked in.

"Sid, what can you tell me?" asked Mac.

"Not a lot, other than this is the second case this week with a similar MO. Signs of finger marks around the side of the neck, a large bite mark on the opposite side and … this is the interesting part … she's actually got no blood."

Mac gave Sid a disbelieving smile "Sid are you trying to tell me something drained her blood?"

"or someone, you did say there was no blood at the crime scene." Sid replied raising his eyebrow.

"Someone? … Usually someone is responsible, we just have to find the primary scene to get more evidence." Answered Mac

"What if it is the primary crime scene?" asked Sid with a questioning look.

"Sid are you saying what I think you're saying? … Vampires are myths, but I must say its looking pretty convincing at the moment, but the science will prove otherwise" Mac reasoned and he walked away grinning at Sid's ridiculous suggestion.

Laura entered the lab as Adam pulled a report from the printer. "Hey Laura, welcome back. How was the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Hi, good, weather was pretty hot." She answered.

"You don't seem to have much of a tan."

"Yeah, well ask Don about that, we didn't spend much time outside"

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but realising the implications of her words he suddenly turned red and clamped his mouth shut for a second. "... um so you want the DNA results?" he stuttered.

"That's what you paged me for" she smiled.

"Yeah, well that's where it gets tricky, there wasn't any, well foreign DNA anyway, just your vics."

"Nothing? Isn't that unusual, I mean there's usually saliva left in a bite wound isn't there?"

"Yeah but nothing about these cases is usual." Adam replied.

"You said it. I'll see you later" she answered and walked out with the results sheet looking rather perplexed.

As she passed Danny and Lindsay's office on her way out she saw Lindsay tapping away at her computer, looking rather intensely at the screen. She stopped and went in. "So Mac called you in to help out or are you still here from last night?" asked Laura. Lindsay jumped and looked up.

"Hey!! You're back!" she squealed and hugged Laura. "How did the honeymoon go, are you going to tell us where you went?"

"Mexico, and don't ask about the tan … or lack of, Adam just learnt the hard way." Laura answered.

"So you didn't leave the hotel much then?"

"I told you not to ask! What are you up to?" asked Laura indicating the computer.

"Oh that, I'm kind of doing research on any vampire like killings which have happened before, see if the same MO gets a hit, along with the myths and legends behind it of course. A lot of weird things have been reported over the years at some place in California. Kind of interesting though."

"So have you found anything we can use or do I get to go home for the rest of the night?" asked Laura.

"Nothing useful, I've put out a couple of feelers on a couple of websites see what turns up, go home, tell Flack I said Hi" Lindsay replied with a wicked smile.

"Ok thanks. … Oh here the non DNA results from Adam. Second vic was clean." Laura handed her the print out and left while Lindsay returned to the computer.

* * *

_PS. Cookies for the first person to guess the mystery man, so please review._


	2. Hacking for Information

_ **AN:** This is the same story as posted on CSI:NY by Open Hearts Catch Dreams, as this is a collaboration. Normal disclaimers apply._

**2. Hacking for information**

Flack ran up to Danny just as he was heading into the NYPD building for their morning shift. Lindsay and Laura had both headed to their respective homes eager for sleep after being up in the early hours of the morning thanks to a rather inconvenient death.

"Hey, how'd the honeymoon go? Lots of sightseeing?"

"Not telling you, Messer."

"That's a no then," Danny answered as they both stepped into the elevator and headed up to their floor, "Laura kept you busy?"

"Danny, it was a honeymoon, not your business," Flack retorted as the doors opened and they walked side by side to the break room.

"That's a yes," Danny muttered before darting ahead, leaving Flack yelling insults after him.

Stella heard the commotion from her office and went to investigate, finding Flack, Danny and Hawkes in the break room with a new load of coffee on the go.

"Have a good time, Flack?" Asked Stella with a deceptively innocent smile while Danny and Hawkes shared a smug look behind Flack's back.

"It was a HONEYMOON, people! PRIVATE!"

"He didn't do any sight seeing," Danny put in idly, staring into his coffee now and fighting to keep a straight face. Flack spun to glare at him but not before he also got out, "And Laura kept him busy."

"So it was a good holiday then?"

Flack turned to Hawkes now who hurriedly held up his hands and backed away shaking his head.

"Fine! Fine! We had a great time, we're married, we're also adults and we liked the time away from you kids, happy?"

"For now," Stella said, smiling stupidly, "I'll ask Laura later, bet she'll give up all the details."

Flack narrowed his eyes at her.

"You can try."

"Oh, I will," Stella answered airily, turning around and heading back to her office.

"Now I've had the third degree from you bunch, I'm going to work," Flack said, making a hurried exit.

x X x

Willow rose slowly from the bed in the guest room of Buffy's mum's house and pulled on her flannel housecoat before padding silently down the stairs to the dining room where her laptop still sat from the night before.

After a few minutes surfing different websites she came across one which caught her attention, the same time she heard footfalls on the landing indicating Buffy was up.

She looked through the more recent messages on the site and was engrossed in one particular message when Buffy entered the room in her own pyjamas.

"Morning, Will. What ya doing?"

She was silent for a minute and then answered without taking her eyes off the screen as if just realising she was not alone, "Oh, you know…surfing…for well, spells and well…look," she turned the laptop so Buffy could see over her shoulder.

The latest message on the site was at the top of the page.

It read:

_This may sound kind of weird but has anyone ever heard of a killer using a vampire MO?_

_Strange case has NYPD confused._

Buffy whistled lowly, "Vampires are getting a little careless. Openly killing that far from the hellmouth. Maybe something's coming up."

"Maybe," Willow conceded, "We could talk to Giles, and I might be able to pull the file to find out more."

"You can do that?"

"Sure," Willow nodded , her gaze back on the screen, "Little bit of magic and…well, a whole load of decryption and sorta sneakiness…maybe a little law breakage – but for a good cause!"

Buffy nodded, "I'll call the others, we'll gather at Giles' apartment."

"Don't forget to tell Xander to bring donuts," Willow called after the slayer, "It's early," she muttered turning back to the computer.

x X x

A few hours later, back in new York, Laura entered the squad room bringing two take out cups with her. She placed one on the desk in front of Don and perched on the desk.

"What's this," he asked, signalling the coffee cup.

"Drink," Laura said simply.

"Need one," Flack answered, picking it up.

"How's that? You've only been on duty a couple of hours."

Flack snorted, "Sure, but I made the mistake of going up to the lab first."

"Oh…that mistake. I take it they gave you a hard time?" She sympathised.

"Got it. And don't go into any interrogation rooms with Stella." He warned thinking of the grilling they had given him earlier.

Laura turned perplexed eyes on him, "Why?"

"She's determined to get details…I work with the wrong people. CSIs always find everything out eventually." He moaned.

"They will if what we've planned works out," Laura said cryptically.

"Oh shit, didn't think of that."

Laura laughed, heading to her own desk and picking up the case file from the night before, "Have we had any more info on this case?"

x X x

"Oh yeah. Mac got the autopsy report. Victim had no blood."

"We kinda figured she died from blood loss, but there wasn't any at the scene."

"I mean **no** blood, none, not even a trace… like somebody sucked her dry."

"Now I know Mac saved it for me. This case just gets weirder… like the guy at the scene last night." Laura answered a puzzled look on her face.

"What guy?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know…he disappeared before I could get his name and he wasn't exactly forthcoming with information, but I'm sure he knew more than he was telling." Laura paused thoughtfully, "Think I might go check the crime scene photos. If we have him in one I'll try to run a trace."

"Look out for the wolves, seeing as they're unusually hungry" Flack griped by way of farewell.

"Want to come and save me?" Laura muttered, getting out of her seat and making her way out.

"Nope." He answered quickly. "I may end up hitting Messer if he starts again" he sighed.

"See you later." She replied with a smile going through the door.

Mac was in his office when Laura arrived in the lab. "Hi Mac, I wondered if you have the crime scene photos yet, mind if I take a look? There was a guy there last night I want to try and track down." She babbled her thoughts miles ahead of her speech.

"Sure, they're in layout. Anyone in particular you're interested in?" He asked as he got up and they headed for the lab.

"There was this guy he was really mysterious and before I could take his details he vanished. I got called by uniforms and when I turned back he was gone." She answered.

"The guy in the shadows? I never got a good shot of him but you can try." He offered. "Think he knows more?"

"Sure of it, but I have nothing but gut instinct to tell me so." Sighed Laura.

"Hey, Flack!" Stella's voice carried down the hallway. Laura continued her conversation with Mac who stopped and turned to her.

"I think Stella wants you." He grinned.

"Damn right I do, how are you?" Stella called as she hugged Laura.

"I'm ok, just still getting used to my new name." Laura answered sheepishly.

"So you decided to cause total confusion in homicide?" Asked Mac.

"Keeps them on their toes." Quipped Laura. "And no Stella, no details, other than we had a great time in Mexico!" She insisted.

"Pleeease?" begged Stella, beginning to realise that the couple were not going to spill the details.

"No, … You got those photos Mac?" Laura answered ending the exchange with Stella.

"I'll find out, somehow one of you will tell me." She gloated as she walked away.

After collecting the 2 best photos Mac and Laura had just entered the hallway again when a computer alarm sounded from a nearby office interspersed with curses from Lindsay. They headed into her office.

"Lindsay? What's going on?" Asked Mac concerned and partly deafened by the alarm.

"Somebody's hacked into my system, happened the minute I logged on!" She cried in a panicked voice.

"It's ok, the firewalls should shut it down, happens occasionally, we'll get the tech guys in. For now don't worry about it. Just don't use your log in for anything." He advised as he went back to the hallway. Laura thanked him for the file and headed for the elevator on her way back to the squad room.

* * *

_Promise more Scoobies coming... You want more you know what you have to do ... _


	3. Bad

_AN: This is the same story as posted on CSI:NY by Open Hearts Catch Dreams, as this is a collaboration. Normal disclaimers apply._

**3. Bad**

Giles flopped onto the sofa with another mug of hot tea. Willow made a sudden noise of triumph and spun on her seat to face the living room seats. Buffy left the kitchen and scowled at Spike who had taken the armchair and instead perched on the edge of the coffee table. "What is it, Will?"

"I'm in. I back traced the computer to the NYPD in New York and I used a tiny bit of magic and I got the whole file. Gotta say, sorry Buffy … It does look like a vampire attack. There's been two victims so far, both female, but if it is a vampire he's not gonna stop 'cos the law's on him."

"I know … We may have to consider going to New York to put a stop to it." Buffy said absently.

Giles lifted his head from the glass. "Isn't that a little bit drastic, Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged. "Possibly."

"What about the hellmouth? Someone has to watch over it." Giles protested.

Willow joined them, sitting cross legged on the floor. "Tara, my friend in Wicca group, she may be able to help me with a spell to hold the, you know, evil and monsters at bay."

Buffy looked thoughtful, "It's possible … we could always leave Spike here to kill demons … it's not like he can start killing again if we leave."

Spike looked up at his name. "No way. I'm not staying here!"

Buffy looked at him. "Why not?"

Spike stood from the armchair. "Oh come on! You've got to take me! I mean, the big bad going to New York … it's like … well, New York's like the baddest place around, well … 'cept for good old Sunnyhell of course."

Buffy smiled sweetly. "You're not evil, Spike. You're impotent."

Spike scowled at her. "I'm not impotent, Slayer … just can't bite people anymore cause of your sodding commandos."

"See you're having trouble performing." Buffy answered earning a growl from the vampire and an 'oh dear lord' from Giles.

The retired watcher spoke. "He may – as much as it saddens me to say – have a point, Buffy. Spike is helping the good side now (he ignored Spike's scoff) he may be able to help us track the killer … having vampire enhancements and all."

Giles apartment door burst open and Xander followed Anya in. "Why do we have to deliver donuts for your friends, Xander? I want to give you lots of org-"

"Okay, Honey," Xander said loudly, covering his girlfriends mouth, "Remember the time and place rule?"

"You mean where I don't say anything about your sex life and … was there an and?"

Xander sighed, pulled an overly joyful face and turned to the Scoobies. "Morning all. I have donuts … what's the what?"

"Vamp on a killing spree in New York … we're going on a field trip." Said Willow.

"Oh, you mean one of the, this is the late Stone Age plaque, this is the Romanian temple that got buried…?" Xander asked, fishing out a donut and putting the box on the table.

"Yeah only more of a 'Here's the first victim, here's the bite marks, and look, here's the absence of blood." Buffy answered.

"One of those trips, huh?" Xander commented dryly. "What do we know?"

Willow jumped up. "I got the whole file, look."

Buffy and Xander followed her to her laptop while Giles looked longingly into the bottom of his empty cup.

Buffy was easily able to identify the vampire bites as genuine and within minutes Willow began making the necessary calls so they could get a flight away from the hellmouth.

x X x

Back in New York a few days later ... It was about an hour before sunrise when Stella and Hawkes ducked under the crime scene tape and approached Don.

"Hey Flack! What have we got?" Asked Stella brightly, her mood matching the prospects of a nice spring day in the city.

Don looked between them and the young female victim laid out in the alley and jerked his head indicating they should move away from the crowd. When he felt they were far enough away not to be overheard he lowered his voice "Starting to look like a serial killer. Same MO as Kat's case the other night."

"Another one?" questioned Hawkes. "That makes this three."

"The man can count!" Don exclaimed casting his eyes over the gathered crowd. A group of young kids with an older guy catching his eye. "These are starting to draw out the loonies, suspicious looking bunch over there. I'd better go move them on. Do your thing." He finished waving his hand over the scene and moved away.

"I got the body." Breezed Stella and Hawkes shrugged as he shifted the camera off his shoulder and began taking photos, ensuring he captured shots of the assembled crowd, looking for Laura's mystery man from the other night.

Don approached the crowd. "Ok people unless you witnessed anything please move on, clear the sidewalk!" He called over the crowd. A few people wandered away, the suspicious bunch at the side remained, apparently engrossed in debating the fate of the victim. As the uniformed officers moved among the rest he made his way over to the group. "OK people time to move it out!" he called.

"Is this the first murder you've had like this." The older guy asked.

"Why you know something about it?" Don retorted, irked at the groups ghoulish behaviour watching Stella work.

"Can't smell any blood!" Don looked around at the tall slim guy with the peroxide hairdo with a confused expression.

"What d'you mean?" he asked.

"Well she ain't got any has she? ... I can smell blood and there ain't any here."

"Who are you guys? Some college cult?" Don quizzed.

"You could say that" Answered a young female red head. "Well not so much a cult, see this is kinda our thing ... what we do."

"O..K, I think its time you kids move along. This is no place for a college field trip." Don told them.

"Flack!" Called Stella and he turned to her. "Come here a sec." Don waved at the group to indicate they should go then he walked over to Stella.

"Why do we never have a rubber room when I want one!" he sighed.

"Giving you trouble Flack?" She asked.

"Tell me this isn't the same as the other night ... please?"

"Sorry, wound looks identical to the one on Laura's vic, and there's no blood except for the small amount around the incision. My guess is Sid won't find any either." She said looking around.

"No murder weapon either." Added Hawkes. "What the kids have to say?"

"Asked too many goulish questions. Peroxide seems to think he has the answers. Feel kinda sorry for the old guy, it's like the kids have dragged him out. ... I sent 'em packing." Answered Don.

"Then why are they still here?" Replied Hawkes tipping his head in their direction.

The gang watched the detectives conferring. "I'm telling you she's got no blood!"

"Spike shut up!" Said a blond haired girl to the guy with the peroxide look.

"They don't know what they're dealing with." Remarked the dark haired boy. "Maybe we should tell them"

Another boy with ginger hair piped up "Yeah, are they really gonna believe vampires are running round New York?"

"It'll take a bit of persuading." Sighed the old guy.

"Comeon kids vampires are a myth, isn't it time for you to get to class or something?" Asked Don approaching them again and catching the end of their conversation.

Spike butted in. "If they're a myth how do you explain she's **got -** **no - sodding -** **blood**, just like the others!"

"What others? What do you know about them?" Don asked.

"More than you obviously." Muttered Spike.

"That's enough I'm arresting you for disturbing the peace and interfering in an investigation." Muttered Don in return. "Collins call back up and take this lot downtown for questioning!" He called out to a uniformed officer.

Spike smiled. "Arresting me? ... Hear that? I'm **BAD** again!" He gloated and Buffy rolled her eyes.

* * *

_There you go the two teams meet ... review to find out what happens during the interrogation._

_Open Hearts Catch Dreams is offering Iced buns for any one who reviews... Pleeeeeease let us know what you think._


	4. Interrogating the Scoobies

_Disclaimer still stands!! enjoy the next chappie!_

****

4. Interrogating the Scoobies

Sometime later back at NYPD precinct. The group Flack had detained at the crime scene had been split into pairs in different interrogation rooms. The team had split up to interview them. Laura joined them outside one of the rooms.

"I spoke to Mac, he said to go ahead, he's working the evidence with Adam. Danny and Lindsay are coming to help." She announced as she joined Hawkes, Stella and Don.

"Hawkes what do you say we get started?" Suggested Stella opening the door to the room, with the older guy and a college kid with ginger hair.

Once the door closed Don turned to Laura, "I'll take peroxide and his pal with Monroe, you and Messer OK with the girls?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered quickly, giving him a faintly annoyed look. "Why not let Danny and Lindsay take a pair?"

"I think you might get more out of them and I don't trust the guys, don't want them making any sudden moves with you around." He replied.

"I hope you're not trying to protect me!" She glared at him.

"Always, but why take chances?" He said determinedly while dipping his head close to hers. "How long before you can take that test?" He whispered.

"Never at the rate you're going!" She hissed and stepped back seeing Danny and Lindsay approach. "Hey guys. Mac fill you in?" She asked.

"Yeah, hear you got this one Flack! She really got no blood?" Danny asked.

"Looks like it, we'll know more when Sid's done his thing" Don quipped moving towards one of the interrogation rooms. "Monroe, you're with me, tell me what vibes these guys give you." He added.

Laura turned to Danny as the others disappeared. "Everything ok?" He asked noting her tense expression.

"Yeah, fine, ... time to turn on the Messer charm and get us some answers" She answered giving him a grin.

Laura dropped a file on the table in the centre of the room and introduced herself and Danny. "Here we have Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg from Sunnydale California" She announced as Danny dropped into a chair and casually opened the file, glancing at the sparse contents.

"What brings you all to the big city?" Asked Danny.

"Ah, we were kinda interested in some of the lege- I mean history, so we thought it would be good." The red haired Willow began, changing tack part way through following, what was supposed to be, a surreptitious kick from Buffy.

"So what are you doing in Hell's Kitchen watching a crime scene?" Asked Laura, temporarily ignoring the kick.

"We got lost" Said Buffy simply.

"So why didn't you get directions and move on like you were asked?" Danny pressed.

"We've seen cases like it before." Answered Buffy.

"Oh yeah, Sunnydale where lots of people get stabbed with a barbeque fork?" commented Danny sarcastically, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"It wasn't a barbeque fork. I bet it wasn't even a straight puncture wound." Said Willow matter of factly.

Laura had been watching the exchange from behind the girls and gave Danny a questioning look. Circling the table to face them she asked "What makes you say that?"

"It's not exactly ... uncommon ... where we live" The ginger haired boy, named Oz answered.

"So you're telling me ... that where you live people often get stabbed with two-pronged forks?" Pressed Stella, thinking she sounded rather like Danny.

"We don't get to see a variety of crime where we're from and everyone thought it would be good to observe the great NYPD in action." Muttered the 'old guy' who Stella now knew was Rupert Giles, a retired Librarian. He was also English but had lived in California for some years.

"So you risk being arrested just to watch?" Asked Stella curiously.

"We didn't intend to get arrested." Said Oz. "Well no one intends to get arrested..."

"So what did you expect to gain from standing around?" Asked Hawkes.

"Information, maybe we can help you" Stressed the boy with dark hair called Xander, earning a scoff from Don and the peroxide guy called Spike.

"Help?" Began Spike, "They don't know their arse from their elbow, they need the Sla- ouch, that hurt!" he continued and wailed when kicked by Xander under the table. Don and Lindsay exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

Don launched into a tirade "So you think you know who can handle this? Let me tell you something-"

"-it doesn't match the evidence" Stated Mac. "According to the wounds there should be a lot more blood, and none of it was at the scene. Somewhere out there are the primary crime scenes and we need to find them."

Adam flicked through the file and then looked at Mac. "The autopsy reports don't indicate the bodies were moved."

"It's hard to tell when there's no blood to settle and cause lividity." Replied Mac. "Sid can't be sure they weren't"

"What if they were killed where they were found?" Asked Adam.

"Then we're dealing with someone very sophisticated, they'd have to have some sort of collection device for the blood and be able to collect it without any spillage, that's highly unlikely."

"Vampires could do it" Said Adam with a smile. "Well according to what I've read."

"I think you should do some more reading see if this MO has been seen anywhere else." He requested.

"Lindsay already did. She sent me a link to a press office in California, I was just checking it out when you came in. ... There's this place called Sunnydale, seen quite a lot of strange things over the years. A lot of people think its cursed. These sort of attacks are seen as commonplace, but there's no explanation and apparently no one will talk."

Questioning of the college gang went on for a while and sunlight was beginning to drift through the windows of the interrogation rooms.

"Hey! How much of this room gets sunlight?" Asked Xander noticing the shadow creeping up the wall.

"All of it. Don't worry, you wont get blasted into dust." Lindsay replied, with a mock smile.

"He won't but I will!" Yelled Spike standing up looking for a way out.

"Sit down, we're not done yet" Said Don pushing him back in the chair.

"You don't wanna do that!" Shouted Xander.

"Oh yes I do" Replied Don. "You're not going anywhere until we get some answers."

"Alright, keep your hair on, I'll tell you but first I want out of this room!" Spike protested.

"Oh please leave him here, you'll solve all our problems at once." Said Xander.

"Easy for you to say, you won't be the one they suck up with the hoover." Snapped Spike.

"Come on kids, you want out of here then tell us what you know." Said Lindsay.

"Ok! I'll tell you, but it will need some sort of a demonstration to convince you." Sighed Buffy reluctantly.

"Demonstration?" Asked Laura.

"Yeah, you won't believe us if we stand here and tell you vampires are real." Answered Willow.

"I've heard enough of this crap, they're wasting our time." Danny muttered and walked out with Laura following him.

From the hallway Danny and Laura looked into the interrogation room with Flack and Lindsay. It was half bathed in the morning sunlight which was slowly spreading across the room. Spike was yelling while Flack had his hands on his shoulders, restraining him to the seat, the sunlight constantly creeping closer. Danny headed into the room to relieve Lindsay in case things got out of hand. As he walked in the first rays of sun fell across Spike's forearm, which began to smoulder. A moment later he wrenched his other arm back against Flack's ribcage pushing him away. At the same time Spike clutched his head in pain as his arm burst into flames. Laura having noticed the smouldering had grabbed a fire extinguisher and set it off over Spike, dousing the fire and avoiding the alarms going off. "Bloody hell!" cursed Spike as he stumbled into the dark hallway and into Giles and Oz who had just emerged from the opposite room with Stella and Hawkes.

"I take it things got a little bright in there." Commented Giles quietly, removing his glasses and pulling out his handkerchief. Spike scowled.

"Foam really becomes you." Oz commented absently.

"Don't get smart ... I caught fire. Bird in the room put it out." Spike answered, indicating back over his shoulder where the rest of the group in the room were brushing ample amounts of foam from their faces.

Spike looked back at the room. "I don't think she knows I left."

"That's where you're wrong." Laura answered from the side. "Hawkes, I think you should check his arm, first case of spontaneous combustion I've seen."

"Sod off!" Scoffed Spike, pulling his arm away from Hawkes as he went to take a look.

Hawkes got a fleeting glimpse of the guy's arm, but puzzled at the fact that the burns already looked a week old.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the confusion, this was the first time we mentioned Oz by name so it may have been a little confusing to read. _

_.Hope you weren't too confused with the switch between interviews etc. ... you know what to do... the little blue button is waiting..._


	5. Games

_**AN:**__ This is the same story as posted on CSI:NY by Open Hearts Catch Dreams, as this is a collaboration. Normal disclaimers apply._

_**AN2:**__ Sorry for the long delay, Exams and missing plot bunnies caused issues over collaboration. Hope you like this. ..._

**5. Games**

Flack and Danny emerged from the room catching up with the commotion in the hallway. Spike was still refusing to let Hawkes see his arm, until Flack pinned his good arm behind his back and pushed him against the wall, holding him there as he cursed. "Shut up and show the Doc your arm so we can get it treated!" He hissed at Spike.

"Hey! Careful watch the other arm!" Whined Spike, trying to look behind him at Flack.

"Does it hurt?" Flack asked forcing Spike's arm further up his back.

"No Mate but you're ruining the leather!" He ranted.

"Well be a good boy and let the doc see your arm, then you're going back in that room until we decide what to do with you."

Spike fought free of Flack's hold. "I'm not going back in that room! Its flooded in sunlight ... you want your fancy hoovers to get clogged?" Flack didn't reply but didn't try to pin Spike again either. "Giles, tell them I can't go in there." Spike appealed to the librarian.

Giles replaced his glasses with a sigh. "He can't."

Buffy and Willow walked out into the hall just then. "Xander still in interrogation?" Willow asked, whispering a spell at the door they had just shut behind them. Flack glared between the strange red head and the door which had just issued a soft click to indicate the locking bolt had slid into place to secure the door.

"Well, we're all supposed to be in interrogation," Giles said.

Buffy shrugged, "They wanted us to stay there when our babysitters wandered off."

Giles rubbed his eyes under his glasses and Flack sighed.

"Right, fine! Whatever ... everyone, into the end room, no sunlight...happy?"

Spike smirked, "Very mate."

After herding everyone into the dark room the detectives retreated to the Crime Lab break room for coffee while they caught up with Mac and Adam.

"You see the guy's arm?" asked Hawkes. "It was practically healed from 2nd degree burns in minutes!"

"Can we just throw them all in a rubber room and forget them? We're wasting time while the murderer is free to pick off his next victim!" Moaned Flack.

"Why don't we let the guy try and turn to dust then suck him up, it's more fun." Suggested Danny.

"Guys, there may be something in this." Added Adam warily holding out a file, which Stella seized and flicked through.

"You're telling me all these are open cases!" She exclaimed passing the file to Hawkes.

"Well yeah, some going back around 60 years and that's just for starters." Adam confirmed.

--

Mac, Stella and Flack entered the interrogation room while Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Laura gathered in the observation room.

"So, didn't bring a hoover then?" Spike smirked smugly.

"Don't push it...Messer's just waiting for an excuse." Replied Flack.

"Okay. We need an understanding here...you say we don't know what we're dealing with - so explain it to us." Said Mac firmly, eyeing the assembled group as Flack stood by the door. His expression much more sceptical than that of Mac's.

"What? Just so you can laugh at us?!" Xander demanded.

"No." Mac said. "You're telling us we can't handle it so if you want to help, then explain...tell us what you know."

"Very well." Sighed Giles. "We're from Sunnydale, California...over the years a lot of unusual activity of a paranormal nature has taken place."

"We've seen some of the press reports." Stella joined in.

There was a pause before Giles spoke again. "To cut it short, vampires are very real and we can prove it... that is what you are dealing with."

"Vampires?!" Scoffed Flack. "Tell me you are kidding!"

"Can I deck him now?" Spike whined, turning to Buffy.

"No, Spike. I might in a minute." Was the instant reply.

"You're asking us to believe a lot without evidence." Mac said.

"So catching light in the sun doesn't count?!" Spike demanded heatedly, waving the completely healed - but never the less previously badly burned - arm around.

"Magic tricks!" Scoffed Flack.

"Can I hit him now!" Yelled Spike. "Pleeease just a little punch?" He begged.

"Chip." Buffy reminded him.

"Point taken, still want to deck him though. 'Sides magic tricks are Red's job." Replied Spike indicating Willow.

"What do you mean?" Asked Stella.

"Well she's the wicca isn't she? .. I'm the VAMPIRE!"

"So follow that whole stake through the heart cult do you?" Quipped Flack.

"It's not a bloody cult!" Snapped Spike.

Willow tugged on Buffy's sleeve and whispered. "Does he remember his chip?"

"Doesn't care." Answered Buffy nonchalantly.

--

In the observation room it was getting a little heated. "Can you believe this?!" Exclaimed Danny. "Vampires and witches?"

"It's like some bad fantasy novel." Said Lindsay.

"Don's gonna lose it soon if they don't start getting answers ... but you know? .. there's something about this whole case which makes me wonder-" Laura added only to be cut off by Danny.

"You actually believe them?"

"Maybe, ... and I don't think they're the only ones with an interest." She replied calmly, her mind going over the encounter she had with the mysterious stranger a couple of nights before.

"Come on!!" Scoffed Danny in disbelief. "You're ol' man will have kittens if he thinks you believe them!"

"Well its better than sucking them up with the hoover!" She parried.

--

Back in the interrogation room Flack and Spike were glaring at each other silently.

"Mr Osbourne-" Began Stella.

"Oz is good." He interrupted.

"Whatever, .. you've been pretty quiet, what do you have to say?"

Oz shrugged helplessly. "It's all true."

Stella sighed. "O-K, we're really looking for something a bit more informative than a single statement. Details would be good."

"Well we ... " Oz sighed. "Fine, Buffy's a slayer, Giles is her watcher, Willow is a wicca and ... Spike's a vampire."

"Slayer? Watcher? What do you mean?"

"It's simple, I slay vampires ... night job anyway." Buffy stated childishly. "Giles is in charge of keeping me alive and helping do research."

--

The group in the observation room were watching quietly when the door opened and a uniformed officer looked in and handed Laura a thin file. She thanked him and opened it.

"Oh my God! I've got to hear the explanation for this." She exclaimed as she walked out leaving the others bemused.

--

Laura entered the interrogation room and exchanged a look with Mac. "Stella, mind if I swap a while? I've just received some interesting information." She asked still keeping everyone in suspense. Stella nodded and left the room to join the others next door. Laura withdrew two photos from the file and handed Mac a piece of paper. She set both photos onto the table in front of Spike.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Look like fingerprints to me luv!" He answered casually.

"Ah, but whose?" She promptly answered her own question. "The ones on the left are your prints that we took with all your friends. On the right is a set that were taken from a crime scene about a hundred years ago. ... Both are the same."

Spike shrugged. "Seems likely."

Laura raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem all that bothered he could be found for murder.

"Do you have a picture of the murder?" Spike asked, still staying casual.

Laura opened the file again and set another photograph on the table. The picture was of a young brunette woman with pallid skin and laying on an old wooden autopsy table.

"I recognise her!" Spike burst out, not seeming to realise he could be confessing to murder. "Yeah...young bint some time back. 97 years - give or take. Caught her outside a club. Too much alcohol in her blood though - you wouldn't know that, coz it weren't there for the autopsy, not that they could test it anyway then."

The room was silent as he continued, wearing an almost melancholy expression.

"Still, coming from that place, better tasting than some." Next to him Buffy pulled a disgusted face but said nothing. "Either way, I don't do that now...only when I was evil."

"Was?" Flack asked waspishly, his tone goading.

Spike nearly made to stand up but appeared to think better of it.

Laura collected the photographs again and slid them into the file. She turned to Mac.

"He may or may not have committed the murder ... and several others, but the problem is his prints were found about one hundred years ago. He's got to be 35 at most."

"Hey!" Spike yelped indignantly. "28, luv!"

Laura shrugged apologetically, although the emotion that showed on her face was one of brief satisfaction. Flack grinned in admiration, winking at her as she turned to him and Mac.

"I'll send Stella back in."

She cast another, unreadable glance at the gang and let herself out. Stella re-entered a moment later. If they went by the slightly more hostile glance she shot at Spike, she had heard it all from the observation room.

Mac sighed. They could go on like this forever - fact against their story - but it would get them nowhere. He turned to the only apparent adult in the group in an attempt to find a level of understanding.

"Mr Giles, could you provide us with any solid evidence to show that what you are saying is true?"

Giles removed his glasses yet again and cleaned them thoroughly. He replaced them before showing any indication he had heard the question.

"Spike...would you please offer them some proof?"

Spike looked around. "I am not sticking my arm out a window, Watcher - forget it!"

"No, no, no." Giles waved his hand around as if the idea were completely ridiculous. "Game face."

Stella shot a look at a slightly clued out Mac and mouthed 'Game face'. He shook his head in response.

Spike however looked positively gleeful.

He leant forward over the table. Mac, against his better judgement also leaned in. With a concentrated expression, Spike morphed his features into that of his vampire mask.

"Enough proof?"

* * *

_**AN:**__ What is the team's reaction?? ... review please and help our bunnies find their way ..._


End file.
